تيلك
تيلك (ينطق باللاتينية ˈtiːəlk ). هو جافا في خدمة قيادة اس جي سي ، وقد كرس حياته لقضية تمرد الجافا. تيلك هو جافا من الكوكب تشولاك ، وهو كوكب يدور حول نجم ثنائي النظام. عمره 157 سنة بعد الشيخوخة 50 سنة بعد أن حوصر على سفينة اوديسي أثناء معركة الأسغارد. كان تيلك سابقا في خدمة سيد النظام أبوفيس برتبة رئيس الجافا الأول. حياته الحياة المبكرة سمي تيلك (يعني "القوة" بلغة الغواؤلد) من قبل والده روناك. ولد في كوكب تحت سيطرة كرونوس في حوالي سنة 1899، و كان والده الجافا الأول لكرونوس. و بعد فشل والده في معركة، قتله كرونوس، و نفى تيلك و أمه إلى كوكب تشولاك. لذلك أصر تيلك على أن يصبح الجافا الأول لأبوفيس عدو كرونوس و تدرب عند المعلم براتاك الذي زرع فيه بذور الشك في الغواؤلد. لاحقا تزوج تيلك من دراياك و أنجب ولدا اسمه راياك. 1997 لأبوفيس]] أثناء سنة 1997، تيلك كان الجافا الأول لأبوفيس، رغم أنه يريد تحرير الجافا من حكم الغواؤلد. أثناء هذه السنة، شارك تيلك أبوفيس في بحثه عن مضيف جديد لملكته، فسافروا إلى كوكب الأرض و خطفوا ظابطة في القوات الجوية الأمريكية ثم سافروا إلى كوكب أبيدوس أين قام هو و الجافا بخطف سكارا و أخته شاو'ري. و كان حاضرا أثناء إختيار ملكة أبوفيس، و كان يخفي كرهه لهم. ثم عندما أمر من قبل أبوفيس بقتل بقتل السجناء و الذين كان معهم فريق إس جي-1 في الزنزانة، تمكن العقيد جاك أونيل من إقناع تيلك بأن مهمته وهي تحرير الجافا من العبودية يمكن تنفيذها عبر مساعدة البشر، فقام بتحريرههم و رغم الخوف من ولائه، تمكن أونيل من إقناع الجنرال جورج هاموند من السماح لتيلك بأن يلتحق بفريق إس جي-1. عندما عرف بأن ابنه راياك يتم زرع بريمتا بداخله، عاد و معه إس جي 1 إلى تشولاك لمنع ذلك، فالتقوا بمعلمه براتاك. لكن راياك أصيب بحمى خطيرة فاظطر تيلك لكي يعطي متكافله لابنه. لكن دانييل جاكسون و سامانثا كارتر تمكنوا من الحصول على متكافل جديد لتيلك 1998 عندما تمكن فريق إس جي 1 من منع أبوفيس من غزو الأرض، اختار أبوفيس بأن ينتقم عبر غسل دماغ راياك. فتمكن إس جي 1 من إنقاذه، لكنه لم يتمكن من تجاوز الغسل. فاظطر تيلك لإطلاق النار على ابنه لكي يحرره. و أخذه مع أمه دراياك إلى كوكب أرض الضوء. 1999 عندما التجأ أبوفيس في الأرض، قال له تيلك بأنه اليوم الذي سيموت فيه سيصبح يوما مقدسا في تشولاك. عندما اختطف إس جي-1 من قبل حتحور، غادر تيلك نحو تشولاك لجمع و تدريب جيش لتحريرهم. قام بخطاب أثر في رجال الجافا، و حثهم على الثورة. لكن القليل التحقوا به، لكن بمساعدة الجنرال هاموند، تم إنقاذ إس جي 1. عندما أتى كرونوس و نيرتي و يو للتفاوض مع الأسغارد، لفقت نيرتي تهمة مهاجمة كرونوس لتيلك، لكنه أثبت بريئا.. اظطر تيلك لقتل شاو'ري، زوجة دانييل جاكسون، لأن الغواؤلد التي تتحكم بها (أمونت) كانت تحاول قتل دانييل بواسطة أداة اليد. 2000 .]] 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 شخصيته و سماته المزاح تيلك يقوم أحيانا بأخطاء أثناء التكلم بالإنجليزية. *"Are you considering the tactic I am considering?" (يقصد بها: هل تظن ما أظن) مطرقة ثور}} *"Things will not calm down, Daniel Jackson. Things will, in fact, calm up." (يقصد بها:الامور سوف تتصاعد) *"I believe a "medical attack" could be successful." (يقصد بها:هجوم جراحي) *"I will purchase time for you..." (أشتري الوقت) *"Undomesticated equines could not remove me." (أحصن هائجة) (هذه ليست غلطة مباشرة ، لأن تيلك كان يلقي نكتة). *"I will, in fact, keep both eyes on it, Dr. Jackson." (إبقاء العين على أنه) *"It is a lengthy tale" (قصة طويلة) عرف تيلك بإظهاره أحيانا بعض الجوانب المزاحية. فأثناء مناقشة حول سيث، قال لهم نكتة جافا حول الإختلاف بين حراس الجافا: "حارس أفعى، حارس حورس و حارس سيتيش إلتقوا على كوكب محايد. إنها لحظة توتر. فتتوهج عينا حارس الأفعى، و يتألق منقار حارس حورس. أما أنف حارس سيتيش ... ينفجر مخاطا..." سيث}} المواهب و القدرات عائلته "بالطبع" الواقع البديل لبعل]] نسخ أخرى *تيلك (روبوت) هوامش *في الحلقة 213, ظهر تيلك في ستارغيت اس جي 1 أكثر من أي شخصية أخرى. en:Teal'c تصنيف:جافا تصنيف:التشولاكيون تصنيف:شخصيات ستارغيت اس جي 1 تصنيف:شخصيات ستارغيت أطلانتس الثانوية تصنيف:جافا أوائل تصنيف:طاقم الأوديسة تصنيف:طاقم الوعد تصنيف:شخصيات ستارغيت أطلانتس الثانوية تصنيف:شخصيات ستارغيت اس جي 1 الرئيسية